Fionna and Finn-The Last Straw
by MaxRide256
Summary: Fionna and Finn are ready to settle the score with Gumball and The Lich
1. Chapter 1

Fionna and Finn-The Last Straw

Fionna's Pov

"After that huge blast me and Finn landed in the forest"

"Huh Finn where are you?" Fionna asked

"I think were in the forest. Now we just have to get back to the tree house and kick Gumball and the Lich's Butt!" Finn answered

"You're right Finn. Come on let's go" Fionna said

_Later at the Tree House_

"How could you kill both of them? All I said was kill Finn not Fionna!" Gumball yelled

"Look I thought that with both of those adventurers out of the way I could rule the world!" The Lich yelled

"What! I can't believe I did this. Finn, Fionna, if you're out there I'm sorry" Gumball said

"Even if those two fighters could survivor my blast they wouldn't be able to stop me" Lich said

"Looking for us Lich" Fionna said

"What but how?" Lich asked

"Let's just say that love kept us alive. Now let the battle begin" Finn answered

_Fionna and Finn were ready to face the Lich together_


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna and Finn-The Last Straw

Fionna's Pov

"After that huge blast me and Finn landed in the forest"

"Huh Finn where are you?" Fionna asked

"I think were in the forest. Now we just have to get back to the tree house and kick Gumball and the Lich's Butt!" Finn answered

"You're right Finn. Come on let's go" Fionna said

_Later at the Tree House_

"How could you kill both of them? All I said was kill Finn not Fionna!" Gumball yelled

"Look I thought that with both of those adventurers out of the way I could rule the world!" The Lich yelled

"What! I can't believe I did this. Finn, Fionna, if you're out there I'm sorry" Gumball said

"Even if those two fighters could survivor my blast they wouldn't be able to stop me" Lich said

"Looking for us Lich" Fionna said

"What but how?" Lich asked

"Let's just say that love kept us alive. Now let the battle begin" Finn answered

_Fionna and Finn were ready to face the Lich together_

* * *

Chapter 2_  
_

Finn's Pov

"Me and Fionna were ready to face The Lich and Gumball"

"So Lich let's make a deal. I'll fight you and Fionna will fight Gumball OK?" Finn asked

"Sure little hero whatever you say" Lich answered

"Ready go!" Fionna yelled

"Finn dodges the Lich's first attack then swings his sword toward his arms. Then karate chops them off. Finally he finishes his attack with kick in the stomach"

"The Lich was defeated!"

"Fionna do you need help with Gumball?" Finn asked

"Yeah turns out he's really strong" Fionna answered

"Fionna does a 360 on Gumball's head, Finn punches Gumball in the face, then together they both kick Gumball's butt"

"Gumball was defeated!"

"Yeah we did Finn" Fionna said

"I know so you wanna get married now" Finn asked

"Definitely!" Fionna answered

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me and Finn headed to lumpy space to tell Lumpy the good news"

"Hello Lumpy space prince are you home?" Fionna asked

"Hey Finn, hey fionna what are you guys doing?" Lumpy answered

"Well lumpy me and fionna wanted to tell you that were getting married today!" Finn said

"Really oh my glob I gotta get on my blog right now" Lumpy said

"Awesome can you be our preacher and tell Marshall to be the ring bear" Fionna asked

"Oh my glob yes! I'll call Marshall right now" Lumpy answered

_Lumpy on the phone with Marshall_

"Hello Marshall Finn and Fionna are getting married today. I know right. Can you be the ring bear? Really great I'll tell them"

"Marshall said that he'll be the ring bear" Lumpy said

"Great I gotta invite all of the princes, cake, and all of the candy people" Fionna said

"And I'll invite jake, princess bubblegum, Ice king, lady raincorn, and Marceline" Finn said

"This is gonna be the best wedding ever!" Lumpy said

* * *

Chapter 4

Fionna's Pov

"Today is the day I'm getting married and Marshall had a little talk with me before the wedding"

"So Marshall do you think I should get married?" Fionna asked

"If you want too but I'm a little bit upset that you wanna get married again" Marshall answered

"Marshall I told it's to support melody" Fionna said

"Sure it is" Marshall said

"What is that suppose to mean?" Fionna asked

"It means that you don't love me anymore" Marshall answered

"Marshall I still love just as friend" Fionna said

"Prove it then" Marshall asked

_Fionna kisses Marshall_

"Wow you really do still love me" Marshall answered

"Yep so you ready to do this" Fionna said

"Yeah let's go" Marshall

_Author's Note:Cut scene to the wedding_

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Finn and Fionna the Human" Lumpy said

"Do you Finn take Fionna to be your wife?" Lumpy asked

"Yes lumpy space prince I do" Finn answered

"And do you Fionna take Finn to be your second husband?" Lumpy asked

"Yes Lumpy I do" Fionna said

"Now if anyone here has any reasons why these two shouldn't get married please speak now?" Lumpy said

"I don't think they should get married!" Gumball yelled as he walked into the room


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna and Finn-The Last Straw

Fionna's Pov

"After that huge blast me and Finn landed in the forest"

"Huh Finn where are you?" Fionna asked

"I think were in the forest. Now we just have to get back to the tree house and kick Gumball and the Lich's Butt!" Finn answered

"You're right Finn. Come on let's go" Fionna said

_Later at the Tree House_

"How could you kill both of them? All I said was kill Finn not Fionna!" Gumball yelled

"Look I thought that with both of those adventurers out of the way I could rule the world!" The Lich yelled

"What! I can't believe I did this. Finn, Fionna, if you're out there I'm sorry" Gumball said

"Even if those two fighters could survivor my blast they wouldn't be able to stop me" Lich said

"Looking for us Lich" Fionna said

"What but how?" Lich asked

"Let's just say that love kept us alive. Now let the battle begin" Finn answered

_Fionna and Finn were ready to face the Lich together_

* * *

Chapter 2_  
_

Finn's Pov

"Me and Fionna were ready to face The Lich and Gumball"

"So Lich let's make a deal. I'll fight you and Fionna will fight Gumball OK?" Finn asked

"Sure little hero whatever you say" Lich answered

"Ready go!" Fionna yelled

"Finn dodges the Lich's first attack then swings his sword toward his arms. Then karate chops them off. Finally he finishes his attack with kick in the stomach"

"The Lich was defeated!"

"Finn do you need help with Gumball?" Finn asked

"Yeah turns out he's really strong" Fionna answered

"Fionna does a 360 on Gumball's head, Finn punches Gumball in the face, then together they both kick Gumball's butt"

"Gumball was defeated!"

"Yeah we did Finn" Fionna said

"I know so you wanna get married now" Finn asked

"Definitely!" Fionna answered

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me and Finn headed to lumpy space to tell Lumpy the good news"

"Hello Lumpy space prince are you home?" Fionna asked

"Hey Finn, hey fionna what are you guys doing?" Lumpy answered

"Well lumpy me and fionna wanted to tell you that were getting married today!" Finn said

"Really oh my glob I gotta get on my blog right now" Lumpy said

"Awesome can you be our preacher and tell Marshall to be the ring bear" Fionna asked

"Oh my glob yes! I'll call Marshall right now" Lumpy answered

_Lumpy on the phone with Marshall_

"Hello Marshall Finn and Fionna are getting married today. I know right. Can you be the ring bear? Really great I'll tell them"

"Marshall said that he'll be the ring bear" Lumpy said

"Great I gotta invite all of the princes, cake, and all of the candy people" Fionna said

"And I'll invite jake, princess bubblegum, ice king, lady raincorn, and Marceline" Finn said

"This is gonna be the best wedding ever!" Lumpy said


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna and Finn-The Last Straw

Fionna's Pov

"After that huge blast me and Finn landed in the forest"

"Huh Finn where are you?" Fionna asked

"I think were in the forest. Now we just have to get back to the tree house and kick Gumball and the Lich's Butt!" Finn answered

"You're right Finn. Come on let's go" Fionna said

_Later at the Tree House_

"How could you kill both of them? All I said was kill Finn not Fionna!" Gumball yelled

"Look I thought that with both of those adventurers out of the way I could rule the world!" The Lich yelled

"What! I can't believe I did this. Finn, Fionna, if you're out there I'm sorry" Gumball said

"Even if those two fighters could survivor my blast they wouldn't be able to stop me" Lich said

"Looking for us Lich" Fionna said

"What but how?" Lich asked

"Let's just say that love kept us alive. Now let the battle begin" Finn answered

_Fionna and Finn were ready to face the Lich together_

* * *

Chapter 2_  
_

Finn's Pov

"Me and Fionna were ready to face The Lich and Gumball"

"So Lich let's make a deal. I'll fight you and Fionna will fight Gumball OK?" Finn asked

"Sure little hero whatever you say" Lich answered

"Ready go!" Fionna yelled

"Finn dodges the Lich's first attack then swings his sword toward his arms. Then karate chops them off. Finally he finishes his attack with kick in the stomach"

"The Lich was defeated!"

"Finn do you need help with Gumball?" Finn asked

"Yeah turns out he's really strong" Fionna answered

"Fionna does a 360 on Gumball's head, Finn punches Gumball in the face, then together they both kick Gumball's butt"

"Gumball was defeated!"

"Yeah we did Finn" Fionna said

"I know so you wanna get married now" Finn asked

"Definitely!" Fionna answered

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me and Finn headed to lumpy space to tell Lumpy the good news"

"Hello Lumpy space prince are you home?" Fionna asked

"Hey Finn, hey fionna what are you guys doing?" Lumpy answered

"Well lumpy me and fionna wanted to tell you that were getting married today!" Finn said

"Really oh my glob I gotta get on my blog right now" Lumpy said

"Awesome can you be our preacher and tell Marshall to be the ring bear" Fionna asked

"Oh my glob yes! I'll call Marshall right now" Lumpy answered

_Lumpy on the phone with Marshall_

"Hello Marshall Finn and Fionna are getting married today. I know right. Can you be the ring bear? Really great I'll tell them"

"Marshall said that he'll be the ring bear" Lumpy said

"Great I gotta invite all of the princes, cake, and all of the candy people" Fionna said

"And I'll invite jake, princess bubblegum, Ice king, lady raincorn, and Marceline" Finn said

"This is gonna be the best wedding ever!" Lumpy said

* * *

Chapter 4

Fionna's Pov

"Today is the day I'm getting married and Marshall had a little talk with me before the wedding"

"So Marshall do you think I should get married?" Fionna asked

"If you want too but I'm a little bit upset that you wanna get married again" Marshall answered

"Marshall I told it's to support melody" Fionna said

"Sure it is" Marshall said

"What is that suppose to mean?" Fionna asked

"It means that you don't love me anymore" Marshall answered

"Marshall I still love just as friend" Fionna said

"Prove it then" Marshall asked

_Fionna kisses Marshall_

"Wow you really do still love me" Marshall answered

"Yep so you ready to do this" Fionna said

"Yeah let's go" Marshall

_Author's Note:Cut scene to the wedding_

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Finn and Fionna the Human" Lumpy said

"Do you Finn take Fionna to be your wife?" Lumpy asked

"Yes lumpy space prince I do" Finn answered

"And do you Fionna take Finn to be your second husband?" Lumpy asked

"Yes Lumpy I do" Fionna said

"Now if anyone here has any reasons why these two shouldn't get married please speak now?" Lumpy said

"I don't think they should get married!" Gumball yelled as he walked into the room


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna and Finn-The Last Straw

Fionna's Pov

"After that huge blast me and Finn landed in the forest"

"Huh Finn where are you?" Fionna asked

"I think were in the forest. Now we just have to get back to the tree house and kick Gumball and the Lich's Butt!" Finn answered

"You're right Finn. Come on let's go" Fionna said

_Later at the Tree House_

"How could you kill both of them? All I said was kill Finn not Fionna!" Gumball yelled

"Look I thought that with both of those adventurers out of the way I could rule the world!" The Lich yelled

"What! I can't believe I did this. Finn, Fionna, if you're out there I'm sorry" Gumball said

"Even if those two fighters could survivor my blast they wouldn't be able to stop me" Lich said

"Looking for us Lich" Fionna said

"What but how?" Lich asked

"Let's just say that love kept us alive. Now let the battle begin" Finn answered

_Fionna and Finn were ready to face the Lich together_

* * *

Chapter 2_  
_

Finn's Pov

"Me and Fionna were ready to face The Lich and Gumball"

"So Lich let's make a deal. I'll fight you and Fionna will fight Gumball OK?" Finn asked

"Sure little hero whatever you say" Lich answered

"Ready go!" Fionna yelled

"Finn dodges the Lich's first attack then swings his sword toward his arms. Then karate chops them off. Finally he finishes his attack with kick in the stomach"

"The Lich was defeated!"

"Fionna do you need help with Gumball?" Finn asked

"Yeah turns out he's really strong" Fionna answered

"Fionna does a 360 on Gumball's head, Finn punches Gumball in the face, then together they both kick Gumball's butt"

"Gumball was defeated!"

"Yeah we did Finn" Fionna said

"I know so you wanna get married now" Finn asked

"Definitely!" Fionna answered

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me and Finn headed to lumpy space to tell Lumpy the good news"

"Hello Lumpy space prince are you home?" Fionna asked

"Hey Finn, hey fionna what are you guys doing?" Lumpy answered

"Well lumpy me and fionna wanted to tell you that were getting married today!" Finn said

"Really oh my glob I gotta get on my blog right now" Lumpy said

"Awesome can you be our preacher and tell Marshall to be the ring bear" Fionna asked

"Oh my glob yes! I'll call Marshall right now" Lumpy answered

_Lumpy on the phone with Marshall_

"Hello Marshall Finn and Fionna are getting married today. I know right. Can you be the ring bear? Really great I'll tell them"

"Marshall said that he'll be the ring bear" Lumpy said

"Great I gotta invite all of the princes, cake, and all of the candy people" Fionna said

"And I'll invite jake, princess bubblegum, Ice king, lady raincorn, and Marceline" Finn said

"This is gonna be the best wedding ever!" Lumpy said

* * *

Chapter 4

Fionna's Pov

"Today is the day I'm getting married and Marshall had a little talk with me before the wedding"

"So Marshall do you think I should get married?" Fionna asked

"If you want too but I'm a little bit upset that you wanna get married again" Marshall answered

"Marshall I told it's to support melody" Fionna said

"Sure it is" Marshall said

"What is that suppose to mean?" Fionna asked

"It means that you don't love me anymore" Marshall answered

"Marshall I still love just as friend" Fionna said

"Prove it then" Marshall asked

_Fionna kisses Marshall_

"Wow you really do still love me" Marshall answered

"Yep so you ready to do this" Fionna said

"Yeah let's go" Marshall

_Author's Note:Cut scene to the wedding_

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Finn and Fionna the Human" Lumpy said

"Do you Finn take Fionna to be your wife?" Lumpy asked

"Yes lumpy space prince I do" Finn answered

"And do you Fionna take Finn to be your second husband?" Lumpy asked

"Yes Lumpy I do" Fionna said

"Now if anyone here has any reasons why these two shouldn't get married please speak now" Lumpy said

"I don't think they should get married!" Gumball yelled as he walked into the room

* * *

Chapter 5

Finn's Pov

_Author's Note: I have an idea of how the story should end and it's all thanks to falbreezy!_

"I have to be dreaming because there's no way Gumball's alive"

"Gumball how are you still alive me and Fionna killed you!" Finn yelled

"Let's just say Glob gave me a second chance at life" Gumball said

"What the lump Gumball you just ruined the wedding" Lumpy said

"That's the plan lumpy. Now Fionna you haven't said a word to me since I walked in" Gumball said

"Gumball tell how your still alive right now?" Fionna asked

"There will be time for questions later now if you'll all excuse me I have two lands to rule" Gumball answered

_Cut scene to the Tree House_

"I just don't get it Finn how can Gumball still be alive?" Fionna asked

"I know right wait if Gumball's alive then that's mean the Lich is still alive too" Finn answered

"I'm sure we'll figure it out" Fionna said

"Wait a minute...maybe the Lich possessed Gumball right before I killed him" Finn asked

"Yeah and the Lich couldn't have lost a fight that easily" Fionna answered

"Come on we find Gumball and stop him from taking over both of our lands" Fionna said

"Wait Gumball's still in love with me how are we gonna stop him?" Fionna asked

"I have an idea come on we gotta get to the Land of Ooo right now" Finn answered

_Fionna and Finn went off to the Land of Ooo_


	6. Chapter 6

Fionna and Finn-The Last Straw

Fionna's Pov

"After that huge blast me and Finn landed in the forest"

"Huh Finn where are you?" Fionna asked

"I think were in the forest. Now we just have to get back to the tree house and kick Gumball and the Lich's Butt!" Finn answered

"You're right Finn. Come on let's go" Fionna said

_Later at the Tree House_

"How could you kill both of them? All I said was kill Finn not Fionna!" Gumball yelled

"Look I thought that with both of those adventurers out of the way I could rule the world!" The Lich yelled

"What! I can't believe I did this. Finn, Fionna, if you're out there I'm sorry" Gumball said

"Even if those two fighters could survivor my blast they wouldn't be able to stop me" Lich said

"Looking for us Lich" Fionna said

"What but how?" Lich asked

"Let's just say that love kept us alive. Now let the battle begin" Finn answered

_Fionna and Finn were ready to face the Lich together_

* * *

Chapter 2_  
_

Finn's Pov

"Me and Fionna were ready to face The Lich and Gumball"

"So Lich let's make a deal. I'll fight you and Fionna will fight Gumball OK?" Finn asked

"Sure little hero whatever you say" Lich answered

"Ready go!" Fionna yelled

"Finn dodges the Lich's first attack then swings his sword toward his arms. Then karate chops them off. Finally he finishes his attack with kick in the stomach"

"The Lich was defeated!"

"Fionna do you need help with Gumball?" Finn asked

"Yeah turns out he's really strong" Fionna answered

"Fionna does a 360 on Gumball's head, Finn punches Gumball in the face, then together they both kick Gumball's butt"

"Gumball was defeated!"

"Yeah we did Finn" Fionna said

"I know so you wanna get married now" Finn asked

"Definitely!" Fionna answered

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me and Finn headed to lumpy space to tell Lumpy the good news"

"Hello Lumpy space prince are you home?" Fionna asked

"Hey Finn, hey fionna what are you guys doing?" Lumpy answered

"Well lumpy me and fionna wanted to tell you that were getting married today!" Finn said

"Really oh my glob I gotta get on my blog right now" Lumpy said

"Awesome can you be our preacher and tell Marshall to be the ring bear" Fionna asked

"Oh my glob yes! I'll call Marshall right now" Lumpy answered

_Lumpy on the phone with Marshall_

"Hello Marshall Finn and Fionna are getting married today. I know right. Can you be the ring bear? Really great I'll tell them"

"Marshall said that he'll be the ring bear" Lumpy said

"Great I gotta invite all of the princes, cake, and all of the candy people" Fionna said

"And I'll invite jake, princess bubblegum, Ice king, lady raincorn, and Marceline" Finn said

"This is gonna be the best wedding ever!" Lumpy said

* * *

Chapter 4

Fionna's Pov

"Today is the day I'm getting married and Marshall had a little talk with me before the wedding"

"So Marshall do you think I should get married?" Fionna asked

"If you want too but I'm a little bit upset that you wanna get married again" Marshall answered

"Marshall I told it's to support melody" Fionna said

"Sure it is" Marshall said

"What is that suppose to mean?" Fionna asked

"It means that you don't love me anymore" Marshall answered

"Marshall I still love just as friend" Fionna said

"Prove it then" Marshall asked

_Fionna kisses Marshall_

"Wow you really do still love me" Marshall answered

"Yep so you ready to do this" Fionna said

"Yeah let's go" Marshall

_Author's Note:Cut scene to the wedding_

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Finn and Fionna the Human" Lumpy said

"Do you Finn take Fionna to be your wife?" Lumpy asked

"Yes lumpy space prince I do" Finn answered

"And do you Fionna take Finn to be your second husband?" Lumpy asked

"Yes Lumpy I do" Fionna said

"Now if anyone here has any reasons why these two shouldn't get married please speak now" Lumpy said

"I don't think they should get married!" Gumball yelled as he walked into the room

* * *

Chapter 5

Finn's Pov

_Author's Note: I have an idea of how the story should end and it's all thanks to falbreezy!_

"I have to be dreaming because there's no way Gumball's alive"

"Gumball how are you still alive me and Fionna killed you!" Finn yelled

"Let's just say Glob gave me a second chance at life" Gumball said

"What the lump Gumball you just ruined the wedding" Lumpy said

"That's the plan lumpy. Now Fionna you haven't said a word to me since I walked in" Gumball said

"Gumball tell how your still alive right now?" Fionna asked

"There will be time for questions later now if you'll all excuse me I have two lands to rule" Gumball answered

_Cut scene to the Tree House_

"I just don't get it Finn how can Gumball still be alive?" Fionna asked

"I know right wait if Gumball's alive then that's mean the Lich is still alive too" Finn answered

"I'm sure we'll figure it out" Fionna said

"Wait a minute...maybe the Lich possessed Gumball right before I killed him" Finn asked

"Yeah and the Lich couldn't have lost a fight that easily" Fionna answered

"Come on we find Gumball and stop him from taking over both of our lands" Fionna said

"Wait Gumball's still in love with me how are we gonna stop him?" Fionna asked

"I have an idea come on we gotta get to the Land of Ooo right now" Finn answered

_Fionna and Finn went off to the Land of Ooo_

* * *

Chapter 6

Finn's Pov

"Me and Fionna went the Land of Ooo to find Princess Bubblegum"

"Princess bubblegum where are you?" Finn asked

"I'm right behind you Finn. Who's your friend?" Bubblegum answered

"Oh PB this is Fionna my wife. Now we really need your help" Finn said

"Why do you need my help?" Bubblegum asked

"Well there's this prince who got possessed by the Lich and we need you to fall in love with him before he takes over our lands" Fionna answered

"OK i'll help what's his name?" Bubblegum asked

"His name is Prince Gumball now we gotta hurry" Finn answered

_Back in the Land of Aaa_

"Soon this world will be my and the Land of Ooo. No one can stop me now" Gumball said

"No one expect us!" Fionna yelled as she dropped down from the sky and kicked Gumball in the face

"What the... Fionna what are you doing!" Gumball asked

"Trying to stop you from taking over the world Gumball so should I say Lich!" Fionna yelled

"Very good little hero you realized it was me. Sadly your to late my plan is almost complete" The Lich said

"Fionna keep talking to Gumball. I need more time!" Finn yelled

"Gumball I know your in there please don't do this. I know that you still love me but I'm with Finn now so your just gonna have to deal with it!" Fionna yelled

"Foolish child there is nothing you can do to stop me!" The Lich yelled

"Maybe I can't but Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum can!" Fionna yelled

"Hello my name is Princess bubblegum what's your?" Bubblegum asked

"It's gumball. Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Gumball asked

"I would love too Gumball" Bubblegum answered

"No. This can't be happening! How did you defeat me?" The Lich asked

"Easy by the power of love!" Finn yelled

"Say goodbye to the lands of Ooo and Aaa Lich cause your never gonna see it again" Fionna yelled as she and Finn swinged there swords at the Lich's head and broken his crown

"Nooo my powers!" The Lich screamed as he melted away

"I'm so glad that's over now we can finish our wedding" Finn said


End file.
